The Unwelcomed Sacrifice
by Callisto Fenix
Summary: Minako and Kementari Osaka have decided to return to the Lost Village...But they find that they only sacrificed to the Abyss, and now, they must protect the lives of Mio and Mayu...
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly

_**The Unwelcome Sacrifice

* * *

**__**Author's notes: Well, I don't own Fatal Frame 2 or anything, and I don't know any names that are used in this Fic besides Kementari Osaka and Minako Osaka. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Co-Author's notes: Hey! You can't forget about me! I helped out with the story, too! Anywho, this is just a random impulse fic after playing the game for oh, what, 10 hours? Anyways, hope you enjoy, and don't complain about storyline or names, cause we're pretty much not following the story, just using it as a rough guideline. Ok go read now. **_

_**P.S- I LUFF TACHIBANA ITSUKI-CHAN!

* * *

**_

_**Prologue: Minako and Kementari Osaka

* * *

**_

_Dearest Friend,_

_I write to you to ask for your help. The Altar Twin Sacrifice did not go as planned…Please, Please return to us. Sae and I have missed you very much, so I ask you to return… Father has said that we are going to perform the Crimson Sacrifice, but I do not want to kill Sae! Please, Minako, you and your sister return to the village. You are our last hope!_

_Your Friend,_

_Kurosawa Yae_

* * *

Minako silently read the letter over again. She had shown the letter to her Grandfather, and he was still contemplating whether to let them go or not. Her sister, Kementari had been training with the Zanku Blade, an ancient sword passed down generation to generation; Minako was training with the _Shizuka-Shinu _Sai's, The Quiet Death Daggers.

Minako and Kementari were sisters; Aged 18 and 16, (Minako was the elder one), and their childhood friends, The Kurosawa, and Tachibana families, were always sending them letters. But this was the first, to Minako's knowledge, to contain this sort of plea for help. As Kementari stopped for a break, she sat down beside her sister. Minako was wearing a black Yukata with red trim and obi with crimson butterflies, and Kementari was wearing a light blue Yukata with white trim and obi. They were warrior style Yukata's, with the end of the skirt being above knee length. Kementari's was the only one with the traditional long sleeves; while Minako's had short sleeves, and Minako had on two large weight bracelets on her wrists, with her long ebony hair pulled back in a high ponytail, her bangs hanging free. Kementari's hair was long, fox red, and went down to the small of her back, not put up at all.

"So what do you think we should do, Kementari?" Minako asked, taking off her shoes and waving them violently to get the dust off of them. Kementari shrugged in reply, and both of them silently reminisced of the times they had back at the village, before they were sent to go live with their Grandfather. (The sister's parents had ignored Kurosawa Ryokan's orders to use them as offerings, and Ryokan used them instead, letting the sisters go to their grandfather.)

"Well, I think we should go." Kementari finally said, smiling at her sister.

"It is not our decision. It's Kino-Sensei's." Minako corrected, and the sisters sighed simultaneously. A few moments later, they heard the loud footsteps of their crippled Grandfather, Osaka Kino. Kino had moved away from the village before they were born, and already an old man, he taught the sisters the way of the samurai, being one himself before he became disabled. After their parents were used as offerings to The X, Kementari and Minako came to him, barely 10 and 8. It took a while, but he finally taught them the discipline and skills needed to become female samurai._ Senshi. _

Kino-san came outside leaning heavily on his cane. He was in his late 90's now, and his age finally began to show. He was wearing his blue speckled traditional style Kimono, and his cane was red oak.

"Even though I may not like it, I will allow you to go back to the village, on one condition."

Kementari and Minako stood and bowed at their grandfather.

"And that is?"

"Allow me to spend one last night with my Granddaughters, before a crippled old man finally dies."

"But Kino-Sama! The doctor told us that you'd—"

"The doctor lied to you by my instruction. I do not have that much longer to live, my Granddaughter's." Both Kem and Minako silenced themselves, and their Grandfather spoke once more. "But I will allow you to go tomorrow morning at first light." Kementari and Minako exchanged a glance, and then nodded.

* * *

That morning, Kementari and Minako packed their weapons and anything else that they would need on their journey back home to All God's Village. Minako and her sister did not realize, however, that this would be the last time they'd ever see their Grandfather.

* * *

Minako and Kem walked through the forest leading to the All God's Village silently, as Kem was remembering the Tachibana family, and Minako was trailing the horse they shared behind them. Kem smiled as she recalled the twins and their sister. Itsuki…Mutsuki…

"CHITOSE!" Kem jumped as somebody screamed at a little girl in a crimson Kimono to run, and then Kem saw Itsuki and Chitose Tachibana, running from where they had come. The sight of the Osaka sisters amazed Chitose and Itsuki, while the Osaka's were amazed by Itsuki's now silvery white hair.

"Shiny… " Kem said, grinning from ear to ear. Minako sighed, as she noticed Chitose's crying.

"What's the matter, little one?" Minako asked, smiling at the six-year-old.

"Those men…they were…chasing me…" Minako raised an eyebrow, and Itsuki grabbed Minako's shoulder and whispered quickly in her ear. Minako tensed up, and looked back down at the sniveling and crying Chitose.

"KEMENTARI!" Kem straightened up after playing with Itsuki's hair, and looked back at her sister surprised…She never screamed like that before.

"WHAT?" Minako walked over to her sister and whispered in her ear, and then glared at the group of bandits that had ran over to them. Kem looked ready to fight, but Minako held her back with an outstretched arm.

"I'll handle this." She went over to their horse, and grabbed a large hammer from the weapon bag. She gave a glare at them, and started to recite a spell on the hammer. All of a sudden, the Hammer began to glow, and so did Minako's eyes. She started to rotate the hammer in a circular motion in front of her, and then she grinned psychotically at the bandits, and threw the hammer down upon the ground.

The ground shook violently, and as trying to stay up distracted the men, Minako grabbed her Sai's from her back, and tackled one of the men to the ground, crossing her Sai's on his neck.

"Any of you make another move, I slit his throat." Upon hearing this, the bandits froze, and were amazed. How did she…?

"Who are you?" One of them asked, bewildered.

"I am Osaka Minako, granddaughter of Osaka Kino-dono of the Samurai." The men lingered for only a few moments, and then ran like hell up from whence they came (which is over the random out-of-place hill in the middle of the field).

The one on the ground looked as if he had just wet himself, and Minako stood.

"Run."

Minako looked back at her friends and saw they were all wide eyed with shock (Kem was floofing Itsuki's hair again, giggling happily).

"What?"

* * *

As the four of them walked up to the village, Minako felt a breeze of cold air pass. This, Minako knew, was no ordinary breeze. A normal breeze wouldn't make her stop so suddenly. She then noticed that say breeze had pushed her away from the Shinto gate that led the way to All God's Village. Something was trying to make her turn back. Minako sighed, and walked forward anyway, thinking that she must've been an idiot for this, but she had to do it anyway. This was her and Kementari's destiny. She was positive.

Minako accepted the shocked looks as people from the village were seeing them, while Kem just plain ignored them. They weren't supposed to come back. Kurosawa Ryokan had forbidden their return; but they knew that they had to. As Tachibana Hikaru came out of his house, he noticed Chitose and Itsuki walking in front of the two.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hikaru screamed at his son.

"Father!" Itsuki said in an explanatory, yet worried tone, "Chitose and I were going for a walk outside the village when some bandits tried to take her away for-- They tried to take her away. Minako and Kementari protected us from them. They chased them away, and I believe that gives them good welcome here." All of a sudden, a hush was formed over the small group of villagers.

"Kurosawa-dono!" Minako and Kementari froze, and prepared for a scream fest of epic proportions. All of a sudden, Kurosawa Ryokan emerged from the crowd, and looked very pissed off as soon as he saw the two sisters.

"You have dishonored your family." Kementari was about to retaliate, when Minako hit her across the back of the head. "Why have you returned?" As he said it, Yae and Sae emerged from behind him.

"Kementari! Minako!" The twins exclaimed, giving the two hugs. Minako looked up at Kurosawa-dono.

"We came back because Yae asked us to come back before her and Sae had to do the Crimson Sacrifice, _Dono_." Minako said with a smirk. In moments the people that had been even remotely close to either Minako, Kementari or the Kurosawa twins moved as far away from them as humanly possible. Ryokan gave a slight glare (More like a deathly "I'm gonna vaporize you into the next dimension when you go to sleep" glare) and Tachibana Hikaru finally broke into the conversation.

"They saved little Chitose and Itsuki from bandits. I say they can stay, even if only for a small while." Ryokan looked shocked by this, and then gave a tolerant look at the sisters.

"They can stay until the ceremony, then they leave."

* * *

Kementari set the horse by the Osaka house and Minako opened the door to their old home, The Kurosawa's and Tachibana's with them. Kementari took one step in and her foot went straight through the floor.

"DAMNIT! GAWD DAMN FORSAKEN TERMITES!" Minako blankly stared as everyone else laughed at her. Kem almost got out of the door with her stuff until Minako grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"We _aren't_ leaving." Minako said, giving a slight annoyed look. Kem's demeanor changed quickly. Minako told the others that herself and Kem would join them later, and the Tachibana and Kurosawa's left.

Minako and Kem worked hard, and they made the place look livable. Minako grabbed their journals; Minako's was black with crimson butterflies printed on it while Kem's was black with a crimson lily in the bottom right-hand corner; and set them both on the low desk.

**_That night…_**

Minako and Kementari heard a knock come at the door. Minako opened the door, and the Kurosawa's personal messenger told them that they were invited to the Kurosawa Mansion for a village-wide dinner. He also told them it was a formal dinner. Once he left, Kementari revealed to Minako how much she didn't exactly like that.

"Why do we have to wear formal kimono's? Really, Why? So what we're at Kurosawa mansion, if I could I'd drive my Zanku through his throat!"

"Kem? Quiet. We're invited, we may as well."

Kem and Minako's Kimono's were mirror images of their Yukata's, except longer. They had their traditional two swords at their belts, and they were wearing sandals, something they hadn't worn in a while.

"I can't walk in these, you know." Kem muttered, as she lagged behind as the two of them walked across the Whisper Bridge.

"Well, we aren't wearing them for much longer, anyways. We're almost at the Kurosawa House."

As the two of them entered the Kurosawa Mansion, the servants looked shocked again to see them.

"We're here for the dinner." Minako said, slightly bowing. The servant bowed in reply, and led them to the Great Hall.

The servant went in, and announced the both of them. From outside, both Kementari and Minako could hear the gasps of surprise.

"I suppose not everyone heard that we arrived, huh?" Minako said, grinning.

"Let's make this interesting." Kem replied, her large grin conquering her face.

* * *

Minako and Kem walked inside the Hall, and bowed slightly.

"Ohayo, Kurosawa-Dono." They looked up and saw most of the village there. Minako noticed a man that she had almost been betrothed to when she was only a child. Tsuchihara Kanota. The biggest asshole this side of Mt. Fuji. Kementari sat down, while Minako excused herself to use the lavatory.

Kementari tried to protest when Tsuchihara got up and walked out after her, but Ryokan gave her an amused look.

"He's signing his own death certificate, you know." Kem said with a glare.

Ryokan only smiled.

"We shall see."

Minako walked out of the hallway and turned around quickly, finding Kanota standing right behind her.

"I've missed you, Minako." He eyed her chest. "Very much…" Kanota licked his lips, and Minako glared.

"Well I see you haven't changed a bit, Kanota. You're still a _Kisama._" Kanota glared, as he rammed her against the wall.

"You're betrothed to me, so you can't say anything like that to me anymore." Minako glared, as her knee flew up, making Kanota fall down.

"I was never betrothed to you, so don't make yourself believe that I am. It's not good for your health."

Minako walked back into the Great Hall, and sat down beside Kementari.

"Well?"

"Let's just say he won't be bothering me…Unless of course, he wants to die."

Minako and Kementari finished their food early, and they looked over to Ryokan. He seemed to be thinking something, and he seemed to be thinking it very well. All of a sudden, Kanota came crashing into the room.

"I challenge you, Osaka Minako! If I win, you're mine…if you win,"

"You never speak to me or my sister again. And if you violate that, either my sister or I have permission to kill you."

Kanota grinned. "Done."

"And I'll do it without losing a single drop of my tea." Kem grinned at her sister. Always a show-off.

Kanota lunged at Minako, and Minako all of a sudden drank all of her tea as she jumped backwards, and shoved the teacup into Kanota's chest, making him fall down, not moving.

"I'll take that as an apology." Kem stood and the two of them bowed at Kurosawa, walked out, whilst grabbing their swords.

* * *

The next morning, Minako and Kementari awoke to a knock at the door. Minako left the Tatami Room, and opened the door. It was Itsuki.

"Can we come in?" Minako looked past him, and saw Yae and Sae.

"Of course." As the three of them walked in, Minako whistled and Kementari walked out of the Tatami Room.

"Tachibana! Kurosawa!"

Itsuki looked at the both of them.

"We need to talk, Osaka-chan."

Minako tried slowly to contemplate Itsuki's plan.

"We need to get them out of here. I don't want them to die." Itsuki said, drinking more tea.

Minako shook her head. "Well, first of all, do you know how you are going to get them out of the village without anyone seeing you?" Itsuki shook his head. "Do you know where you are going to take them when you do get them out?" Itsuki shook his head once more. "Itsuki, you need to think this all through. Maybe-" Minako perked her head up.

"Someone's coming." Kem scoffed.

"How can you be so sure?" Minako looked back at her sister.

"It's Ryokan."

A knock came again at the door, and Minako went out and answered it.

It was indeed, Kurosawa Ryokan.

"Kurosawa-dono, what a pleasant surprise." Ryokan glared as he walked past her into the Sunken Fireplace Room.

"Yae, Sae, Makabe Seijero is here. He wishes to speak to you…and you as well, Itsuki. Kementari, Minako, I also have news for you. A messenger arrived this morning. You're grandfather has died." Minako nodded.

"Thank you for telling us, Dono."

Ryokan only nodded as the three teenagers walked past him outside.

"Yae, Sae and Itsuki will join you later, I will allow them to have dinner here, instead at their homes." Minako bowed in reply as Ryokan left them alone in the room.

As soon as Ryokan was out of sight, Minako scoffed and sat down beside Kementari.

"He thinks that he can intimidate us…Kementari, are you all right?" Kem nodded.

"He told us he'd die before we'd return." Minako sighed.

"If we help Yae and Sae escape, we may see him sooner then expected."

"We'll help them?"

"Of course, Kementari. They are the only family we've known in this village."

* * *

Kementari and Minako waited that night as they heard screams of a man.

"The Hidden Ritual." Minako said, looking out the window. Kem nodded.

"That poor guy…Probably didn't know what hit him. So what do you think we'll do once we get out of here, huh? I want to go see the America's. It's nice this time of year, I hear."

"Kementari…"

"What? It's true, I've seen pictures!"

"Kem, we aren't going to leave here alive."

"Huh? What are you talking about, of course we are!"

"Kem, we're going to have to hold off the villagers while Yae and Sae escape. Hopefully, we'll hold them off long enough for them to get far enough away so they can meet up with Munakata." Kem debated silently, and she nodded at her sister.

"I just hope it will be enough…"

* * *

The next day, the two of them woke up extra early. They grabbed Yae, Sae, and Itsuki, and said good-bye to Chitose.

"Will you come back to visit me?"

"Of course, little one." Chitose gave Kem a hug, as Minako gave a look over at Yae and Sae.

As they walked slowly, they heard someone scream from the Kurosawa House.

"SHIT! Get moving!" Kem pushed along Yae and Sae, while Minako saw Itsuki stop.

"Come on, Itsuki!"

"I'm staying, Minako. I'll make sure that you get out." Minako gave a quick hug at him and ran to the others, screaming again to get moving.

Minako saw the villagers start to come closer, and Minako stopped. Yae and Sae stopped as well, and Kem walked over to Minako.

"We'll always be with you! Now go!" Minako and Kementari started to fend off the villagers, while Yae and Sae ran up the hill. Kementari went after a couple that went past them, while Minako held off some more, but in a sneak attack, on of the Sickle Bearers stabbed her in the back.

Even with the blood pouring out of her body, Minako kept on fighting, and Kem saw what happened to her sister.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Kementari ran and attacked with her Zanku, as Minako started to lose strength.

"_Kem…I'm sorry…I failed you…Yae…Sae…Itsuki…Chitose…Get out…Live Free…I'll see you…sometime…"_

Minako's vision blurred, and the last thing she saw was Sae fall down the side of a small cliff.

**No…**

* * *

Minako opened her eyes.

"Is this heaven?" No… It was the place where she was stabbed.

"Am I in Hell?" All of a sudden, a dust cloud emerged from the top of the hill and Minako saw her sister, Kementari having a panic attack.

"I'M DEAD! I CAN'T BE DEAD!" Minako walked up to her sister and punched her in the jaw.

"Thanks…I needed that…" Minako looked around and saw the Shinto Gate to the village, and she saw Yae.

"Is she dead too? YAE!" Yae looked up, and screamed, fainting.

"I guess that means no…Hey…um…Minako?"

"Yeah?" Minako replied, grabbing her Sai's and putting them in her Obi belt.

"Where's the Village?" Minako looked up, and saw only darkness past the Shinto Gate.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Yae back there?" Kem asked.

"Yes, Ryozo is supposed to be meeting us there, remember?" Minako walked up to Misono Hill, and stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong-" The Village was drenched in blood.

"_The Repentance…_" Minako said, walking down the way to their home.

Kementari and Minako saw bodies everywhere.

"The Malice did this?" Kem asked, seeing people she had seen at the dinner.

"No…I believe the Kusabi did this…but he probably didn't do it alone…"

Suddenly, a loud maniacal laughter rang throughout the village.

**_"Sae!"_**

* * *

_XX Years later…_

_In Minako's Journal…_

When we got back into the village, memories of its inhabitants came rushing at us. Itsuki hung himself in the storehouse once he found out Sae had not escaped. Without Yae, Sae was hung, and the X released Malice like no time before. It corrupted Sae, and with Seijero Makabe, now a Kusabi, they attacked all survivors of the Darkness. Chitose starved to death in a closet, while others suffered worse. Kementari and I cannot set foot out of this village now. We're trapped here. We talk to Itsuki to pass most of the time, but even that cannot block out Sae's laughter. We've gone once to the Kurosawa house, but we could not try to console Sae for Itsuki's loss. She is sane when she speaks to those she did not kill, but when those she killed enter her domain, she slaughters them like cattle. Sae still will not try to harm us, though. She remembers, at least, how we tried to get her to escape. She thanks us for trying and sacrificing ourselves for her. That, I find is the only reason that she does not make us suffer here.

Sae, actually, was the one who told us what happened to us. After the villagers had caught her, they had dragged our carcasses to the X. When the time when Sae had to be sacrificed, our bodies were thrown into the X. It caused Sae emotional pain…however; the Ritual did not work, at she and the Kusabi went and killed everyone in sight…

Recently, though, we've had some rather grave events… Someone named Masumi wandered into the village. Ten days later, his girlfriend, Miyako Sudo came into the village as well. The Kusabi killed Masumi, and he wandered back to Miyako and strangled her to death. Miyako haunts our house, now. She isn't that bad to un-live with. She basically walks around while Kementari and I keep our personalities. I suppose that Itsuki is the only other one who kept his personality.

* * *

Outside of the village, neither Kementari nor Minako sensed the two teenagers. Mio and Mayu Amakura.

The Crimson Sacrifice was only beginning.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: YAY! Nine Pages on the computer! And the story is only beginning! The Chapters aren't going to be that many, but we're going to go by Chapters in the Game. So Chapter 2 will be Chapter 1, Chapter 3 is Chapter two, blah blah blah. **

**So, Read, and if you like it, Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Lost Village

* * *

**_

"I still don't understand how you can lose your sandals if you're dead" Kementari complained, "It's just not normal!"

"Since when have you been telling people off for not being normal? You're the overlord of non-normalness." Itsuki looked very harassed, as well as Kem. Minako just smiled, leaning back against the wall of the storehouse where Itsuki was being held captive ever since the night of the sacrifice.

"Well… it's… um… Look! Sae!" Itsuki whirled around while Kementari hid somewhere; Minako didn't see.

She looked out the window of the storehouse, just admiring the view. It was only darkness past Misono Hill, but what else was there to do? Join in the sandal losing conversation?

Minako sighed as Itsuki and Kementari started to have a cloud fight, and they both seemed intent on winning. As she looked up at the dark sky, a sound like a pinprick echoed through her very sensitive ears.

"_Tomare_!" Kementari and Itsuki both stopped moving.

* * *

"**_Together…Forever…"

* * *

_**

Mio Amakura walked through the dark and rather spooky looking forest trying to find Mayu, who had just been with her moments before, up the strange hill where a fiery glow haunted her sight.

Kementari and Minako started to run around the bend and looked up to Misono Hill.

"So you sure that it's twins?"

"I'm positive."

Kem looked disapprovingly.

"You know, you're not always right."

Minako grinned. "For some reason, I'm always right about these types of things."

The two of them passed by the Tsuchihara house, and a shadowy figure's eyes gleamed.

* * *

"Yae? Sae?" Kem said, truly shocked to see twins that looked exactly like her former best friends.

"I told you it was twins." Kem scoffed.

"Shaddup."

* * *

Mio and Mayu approached the first house, and saw a lantern pass by one of the lattice.

"Is someone there?"

Mayu asked.

Mio shrugged, and then felt Mayu's hand grasp her shoulder.

But then Mayu walked past her, and the hand was still there. Mio whirled around and saw nothing.

"Mio?" Mayu said, concerned.

"I'm all right."

* * *

Kem glared. "Nice going, Sae…"

Minako glared back. "Thanks for the support. I didn't mean to scare her."

"Well, what do you have planned now? Go tell Sae?"

"No… We have to get them out of the village…"

"Oh, and how do you suppose we do that? Magically swoop them past the forest and hope none of the stupid villagers catch em?"

"Something like that."

"That's not funny."

"I thought it was."

"Well I –Ow." Kementari groaned as she tripped in the entrance. "I swear that step hates me."

"They went that-away." Miyako Sudo said, appearing in the Kimono room.

Kementari jumped. "Don't DO THAT!"

"Sorry." Minako grinned and opened the door, ever so slowly, and saw Mio and Mayu walking down the hall.

"Ya think we're going to catch em before Miyako does?"

"She'll toy with them first…then she'll be pissy." Kem grinned.

"Right."

* * *

Mio and Mayu saw the ghost of the woman in the picture once again, and they slowly walked into the Family Altar Room.

"The Camera Obscura…" Mio said as she took a picture of the door.

* * *

Kementari and Minako just looked at each other, clearly amused.

"Looks like we're in more shit then we thought, huh?"

Mio looked over and saw a black and white book, sort of like the notebook written by the woman, Miyako Sudo.

The book had the name Minako Osaka inscribed on the front cover, and a white butterfly on the inside corner.

The first entry was dated April 14th.

* * *

_Mommy and Daddy have been fighting with Kurosawa-Dono a lot lately…something about a trip… Mommy won't let me listen though… She says that it is nothing that I need to worry about. Mommy's always right…_

_Osaka Minako

* * *

_

Minako looked back over at Kem as Mio read the diary entry aloud, and she was bewildered. Kem's look asked her what she was talking about, but Minako knew it was not her place.

* * *

As Mio and Mayu walked through the house, Minako knew that Miyako would soon appear. Kem heard a noise come from the closed front door. Minako walked through the wall of the Kimono Room and spotted someone turn the corner to the Tsuchihara house. Minako thought that she had recognized them, but she shrugged it off, walking back into the Osaka Fireplace Room.

As Mio and Mayu walked into the Kimono room, finding another black diary.

* * *

_Mommy says that me and my baby sister have to go… To visit our grandfather, Kino-senpai. Mutsuki-kun says that he'll be waiting for me when we return. He gave me a letter for me to open when I got back to the village. He said it was to explain. When I asked him why, he told me that I'd find out when I returned. Mommy and Daddy are very sad to see us go, but Kurosawa-dono says that we must go soon. Kino-senpai is going to come here to pick us up. I asked Mommy why she couldn't take us, but she started to cry._

_I wish I knew what was wrong._

_Osaka Minako

* * *

_

Kem was dumbfounded at this new knowledge, and she looked at Minako.

"You knew?"

"Not very much…"

"But you KNEW and you didn't TELL ME?"

"I'm SORRY but—" Minako followed Mio and Mayu upstairs. "It wasn't my place to tell you!"

"You're LUCKY they can't hear us."

"And YOU'RE lucky KINO-senpai isn't here! Now shut up and come on!" Mio walked into one of the guest rooms, and Minako and Kem followed close behind.

"Miyako…her presence is getting stronger…She's not going to wait any more."

* * *

Mio found another of Miyako's notebook entries:

* * *

_Masumi found my note._

_He WAS in the village!_

_I can see him soon. _

_I can't move..._

_I'll wait here._

_He'll be back _

_He'll find the way out._

_If he comes back_

_(empty page)_

_(empty page)_

_He came

* * *

_

Miyako began attacking the two young girls, and Mio used the camera to her advantage, and when Miyako was defeated, Mio fainted.

* * *

Kem knelt to see if she was still alive, and Minako felt Mayu walk past her.

_**It's good to see you again…**_

Minako's head whirled around, but Mayu had disappeared.

"_Sae_…"

* * *

Kem poked at her sister. "She's waking up."

Minako knelt by her, and whispered kindly. "Do not give up…you and your sister must leave this village…before it consumes you both."

Mio awoke then, and screamed as she saw the two ghosts in front of her, grabbing the Camera Obscura and attempting to exorcize them both. Minako jumped into the rafters and Kem dodged it, but was temporarily blinded by the flash.

"OW!"

"Can you put that away? Minako asked. "It's kinda violent."

Mio put down the camera. "You're sister's trying to leave."

* * *

Mio then ran to the railing, and saw as her sister walked through the entranceway.

"I'm sorry…I have to go…"

"MAYU!"

* * *

Kem looked over at Minako.

"It looks like things are much worse then we thought…"

"A lot worse…"

* * *

_WEWT! Chapter 2 finally submitted! D Sorry for taking so long._

_C.F_


End file.
